


Slayer of Dragons

by tirsynni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fought a dragon for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer of Dragons

Dean started when he felt Sam shove him into their motel room.  He stumbled the next several steps, too disoriented to quickly catch his balance.  Dean heard Sam slam their door behind him even as the blond caught his footing.

“What the fuck—” he began, whirling around.

Sam’s massive hands gripping his hips startled him into silence.  Sam picked him up and spun them both around—he was so used to thinking of Sam as Sammy, his baby brother, that he often forgot his height and strength—and slammed Dean into the wall.

Dean only managed a strangled yelp before Sam crushed his mouth against his own.  He couldn’t help a strangled moan, unable to resist his brother’s taste and touch.

When Sam pulled back to drag in a ragged breath, Dean stared dazedly at him.  For the first time, he realized his legs were wrapped around Sam’s hips and his brother had him pinned completely against the wall.

“What the fuck, Sammy?” Dean managed.

Sam ignored him for a moment, diving for Dean’s throat.  Dean automatically raised his chin, baring his neck, and Sam’s lips and teeth and tongue devoured the skin there.  Dean groaned helplessly, canting his hips, feeling Sam’s jean-clad erection against his own.

Same mumbled something against Dean’s neck before raking his teeth down Dean’s Adam’s apple.  Dean gasped and Sam thrust hard, slammed Dean into the wall.  Dean’s question came out as a wheeze.  “Wha?”

Sam’s voice emerged, rough and thick.  “You fought a dragon for me.  You fought a damned _dragon_ for me.”

Even with Sam humping him against the door like a horny puppy, Dean couldn’t help a breathless laugh.  “It wasn’t—uhh—even . . . even a b _ig_ dragon—uhh!”

Sam had hiked Dean’s legs while Dean was talking, and Dean writhed when Sam grabbed his ass.  Sam grunted, picking up Dean like he was nothing, and carried him to the bed.  Instead of protesting, Dean ground down against Sam’s crotch, feeling his brother pant and moan against his neck.  Dean smirked inwardly; always pick your battles.

With another grunt, Sam slammed Dean down onto the bed.  He held himself over his big brother.  Sam’s chest was heaving, pupils blown wide.

“You,” Sam enunciated harshly.  “Fought.  A.  Dragon.  For.  Me.  Fuck, Dean!”

Dean started laughing again, but Sam again cut him off with a rough kiss.  Dean tasted blood—wasn’t sure whose—and groaned when he felt Sam’s hands moving urgently over his body.  Within moments Dean was naked from the bottom down.  Sam pulled one hand away from Dean’s hip to unbutton his own pants and yank out his dripping cock.

“Dude,” Dean wheezed, helplessly amused and aroused, “power trip much?”

Sam growled.  “Shut up, Dean,” he snapped before kissing Dean again.  When he pulled back, Dean was panting, and the lube that had been under the pillow was now open in Sam’s hand.

Dean chuckled until Sam’s two large, slick fingers thrust into him.  He gasped and arched, and Sam grunted and thrust again and again until he had Dean writhing on his fingers.

“Yeah,” Sam panted, pulling his hand away and gripping Dean’s hips.  Dean obligingly wrapped his legs around Sam again.  “Yeah.”

Dean shut his eyes at the first feel of Sam’s thick, wet head against his hole.  Sam’s jeans wore roughly on his inner thighs, and he would never tell his little brother, but he loved it.  “C’mon, Sammy,” he breathed.  “Stop being a pussy and—ugh!”

One thrust and Sam’s cock slid halfway home.  Sam pulled out and Dean arched and Sam slammed in again, sliding in thick and hot and hard.  Dean groaned and grabbed Sam’s shoulders.  Sam only moaned and began to fuck him mindlessly, throwing his head back as he pounded into his brother.  Dean managed a hoarse laugh even as he raised himself to meet each thrust, reveling in Sam’s lack of control.

When Sam’s thrusts began to stutter, Dean released his brother’s shoulders to grip his own cock.  “Yeah, Sammy,” Dean said breathlessly, laughter still thick in his voice.  “Come _on_ , Sammy, come _on._ ”

Sam groaned deep in his throat.  He jerked inside Dean, and Dean shuddered and let himself go.

Afterwards, Sam incongruously tucked under his chin and snoring wetly, Dean stared at the ceiling and snickered.

“Yep, slayer of dragons.”  He looked down smugly at the sleeping brunet in his arms.  “And savior of damsels in distress.”


End file.
